


Cold Servings

by PyrotechnicMedic



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Asexual Infinity Sword, Gang Violence, Gen, Hooker NPCs, Nameless Characters, Trans Rune Slayer, cw transphobia, dread helps, infi beats the shit out of people, shitty action scene, the els paths are triplets, transphobic asshole gets whats coming to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrotechnicMedic/pseuds/PyrotechnicMedic
Summary: I’m out of my headOf my heart and my mind'Cause you can run but you can’t hideI’m gonna make you mineWhen Rune is found after being hurt, Infi knows he can't let his attackers go unpunished; and he knows just how to make them pay.





	Cold Servings

**Author's Note:**

> > Infi: Infinity Sword  
> Rune: Rune Slayer  
> Els: Lord Knight  
> Dread: Dreadlord  
> Bossman: Referring to Reckless Fist  
> Esper: Diabolic Esper  
> Cria: Crimson Avenger
>> 
>> Listen to 'The Wolf' By SIAMÉS or 'Stay Frosty Royal Milk Tea' by Fall Out Boy for best atmosphere.

The night air was crisp; his quiet breaths showing in small, pale huffs. The streetlights and neon signs reflect harshly off puddles of fresh rain. Velder was quiet, much to his surprise. It’s as if the city knew to stay out of his way; he wasn’t in the mood to deal with it’s shit tonight.

While Infi was the youngest of the triplets, he’d personally taken it upon himself to protect his brothers. When Rune was found by a dumpster, beaten and bloody, with slurs that made his blood boil written all over his arms, he knew he had to do something. Thankfully, the idea came to him with ease.

Els, usually the most level headed of the three of them, made no moves to stop him. For once, he seemed to agree with what Infi thought was the best course of action.

“No one does this and gets away with it.” He’d said. Infi couldn’t agree more. Sparing a glance at his phone, he saw the time; 12:46 AM. He slung a dented metal bat over his shoulder, slipping away into an alley. The last thing he needed was a cop seeing him; the ones in this area were anal about curfew. He wasn’t about to waste this perfect opportunity getting nagged at about how he’d regret taking this path in life or some bullshit like that. He sighed, taking a familiar left to one of the many ‘red light’ corners of town.

He cut through here often; it was a convenient shortcut to the hideout. The ladies of the night; the women working to make ends meet, they knew him fairly well. He wasn’t any of their clientele. He was the least sexual teenage boy they’d ever met, apparently. 

These women liked him, though. One of them told him he reminded her of her son. They seemed to appreciate the sense of normalcy; a teenager who doesn’t see them as gross. They knew about the gang, to boot. The more he thought about it, the more he realized how much these women knew about him

“Infiiii!” One of them called as he passed.

“Yeah, what’s up?” He turned towards her, spotting a woman waving amongst a group. Cherry was her working name, if he remembered correctly.

“You’re out late, hon!” She started, approaching him to give him a hug. “Got plans? Where ya headed?”

He felt his expression drop, and she definitely noticed. Her brows furrowed to express her concern. The other women made their way over, all filled with clear worry.

“... Hon, what’s going on?” 

“... Some fucker hurt Rune real bad. He’s still stuck in bed.” He replied, grip tightening on his bat. Some of the women gasped, a couple putting their hands over their mouths.

Cherry put a hand up to her chin, before reaching into her purse. She dug through it for a moment, before pulling out a pair of… keychains? He tilted his head. They were shaped like cat heads, with hollow eyes and very sharp looking ears.

“What’re those for?” He asked. She handed them to him, and as he took them he realized they were made of metal. 

“Self defence. I keep a whole bunch on me for the girls.” She said, tucking strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. “Use ‘em to get a few good punches in, for us. Those fuckers need to learn a lesson.”

Another woman, Haven, showed him how to put them on. They were a lot like Lusa’s brass knuckles. He stared at them, a devilish smirk crossing his features.

“Oh, there will work wonderfully. Thanks, girls.” 

“You got it, hon. Go show those fuckers what’s coming.”

He kept walking down the street, waving to the women as he left. They cheered him on. He knew he could count on them. Once Rune was feeling better, he needed to take both his brothers down here to meet them. 

Turning into another dark alley, the smell of cigarette smoke wafting through the air, Infi’s phone buzzed in his pocket. Pulling it out, he sees a text from a familiar contact. A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. Just who he wanted to hear from. He might need a getaway driver. Leaning up against the wall of an accessory shop, he got to replying.

-lord of the bread-  
<[Hey I heard what you were doing]  
[you ain’t planning to stop me are you?]>  
<[What? Fuck that I want in]  
[figured as much lol]>  
[meet me outside praus’s shop]>  
<[Will do. Does bossman know about this?]

 

Shit.

[not yet??]>  
<[I’m gonna have to tell him.]  
[fiiiiine just tell him it’s super important.]>  
<[You say that as if he’d mind. He’s just as pissed as you are, kiddo.]  
[... ya know what that’s fair]>

Slipping his phone back into his pockets, he waited. Watching drunks stumble home from the bar helped occupy his time until a jet-black car with tinted windows pulled up, parking in front of him. Moment later, a man with snow-white hair, with a confusingly bright stripe of blue, stepped out. 

“Hey, Dread.”

“Hey, kid. What’s the plan?” He asked, tucking his hands into his pockets. 

“Well, tonight those fuckers are gonna be watching a cock fight. Thought it was time we busted their opperation. You got your gun on you, yeah?”

“Do I ever leave without it? Where’d you get that intel, by the way?”

 

“Eve, and point taken. A’ight, listen close…” He popped his neck, before relaying the details of his plan to his coworker.

The two walked together, finding their way to an old, run down house. Something the city’s been meaning to tear down for months after a drug lab inside exploded. Light seeped through the boarded up windows of the basement, and muffled music loud enough to make the ground shake.

“... They’re not trying to hide what they’re doing, are they?” Dread asked, raising an eyebrow. He pulled a handgun out of his jacket, checking the clip breifly.

“That’s ‘cause they’re fucking idiots.” Infi replied. Pulling his hood up, he zipped his jacket up far enough to cover his mouth and nose. The teen took a deep breath, exhaling his nerves. It was now or never, and he wasn’t letting what happened go unchecked.

“... C’mon.” He said. “Let’s show ‘em what happens if you fuck with us.”

The duo entered the house, Dread’s gun at the ready. It didn’t take them long to find the basement, and Infi wasted no time kicking the door open. It looked like the main event had just ended, a few people still lingering, including the men they were looking for.

“Now!”

Three gunshots echoed through the room, soon drowned out by the screams of their targets; each man hit just above the knee. The rest of the people ran out, screaming and shoving others out of the way. Infi didn’t pay them any mind, forcing his way through the crowd, bat at the ready.

“You have NO idea how much I hate you three.” He said, glaring at them. They were stuck on the floor. Right where he wanted them.

“Who the fuck are you?!” One of them spat, trying to hide his fear with anger. Infi didn’t reply, just slammed his bat down on the bastard’s other knee. It’d taken him years to learn how to ignore his conscious. He owed Cria for teaching him how.

“... This is for Rune.” He said, lifting his bat up and bringing it down on the side of first man’s head. He heard his jaw break. Blood splattered onto the aluminum, the thick stench quickly filling the room. He found himself grinning, slamming the bat into the man’s ribs a couple of times. Once he was satisfied with the damage, he moved to the next one. The both of them had tried to crawl away. Dread kept one pinned with his foot. That one could wait just a bit longer…

Following the second man, Infi stomped into the back of his knee. The one Dread had shot, for good measure. The man screamed, but only until Infi flipped him over and punched him in the throat. Blood spilled from the man’s mouth, which gave the teen the incentive to punch him again. The girls were right, these things were useful! 

Standing up, he grabbed his bat again, bringing down on his second victim’s arm with a crack. He couldn’t hold himself back, now. He rose the bat again, swinging it into the same spot. He repeated this action a few times, before moving on, with as much momentum as possible, to break the man’s ribs. As many as possible. The longer it took these monsters to heal, the better. 

It was only after he’d stopped to move on to the last man did he hear Dread call out to him.

“Infi, behind you!”

He span around, narrowly avoiding a combat knife that was likely trained for his spine. He hissed, ducking down to try and dodge the next strike. A searing pain flares up along his temple, and a sudden warmth spills down his face and neck. He bit down on his lip to avoid yelping in pain. A gunshot fired through the room, making his ears ring. He stumbled back, nearly tripping over the injured man under him. His hand clasped the side of his head, soon soaked in his own blood.

“You MOTHERFUCKER!” He yells, eyes shooting open to glare at the corpse on the ground. He took haggard breaths, calming down just a bit. He turned his lightheaded gaze to Dread, who was catching his own breath. He still kept the last of their victims pinned under his foot. It looked like Dread had beat on him quite a bit on his own.

“... You okay?” He asks. “That looks bad. We’re getting you to Esper after this.”

“Hh.. G-Good idea.” Infi replied, slowly walking over. He just had one more bastard to deal with. Then he could go home and get some rest. God damn, he felt like he needed it. He gripped his bat with white knuckles, clenching his teeth. This was it.

He thought for just a moment, before unzipping his jacket, and dropping the hood. He needed to let the wound breathe if it was going to heal, anyway. Plus, he wanted this one to know just what he’d done wrong.

“... This shit’s for my brother.” He said, raising his bat over his head once more.

“Wait- That kid? Jesus, all this over some fucking tr-”  
“Say that word, I fucking dare you.” Dread interrupted, stomping on the man’s chest again. He coughed, before looking up with a smug grin.  
“What? It’s true. She’s not a fuckin’ boy. She can pretend all she damn wants, but she’s never gonna be--”

Infi kicked him, then stopped.  
“Dread, can I borrow your gun?”

“... Y’know what? Sure. Just don’t do anything stupid, a’ight?”  
“Yeah, no problem.”

Four shots had been fired, so that left him with two. More than enough, for what he had planned.

“... Do me a favor, tie him to that support. The one in the middle of the room.”

Dread quirked a brow, but shrugged and did as he was told. Perfect.

Infi sighed, trying to stop his hands from shaking. This was it. Raising the revolver, the redhead pointed it to the man’s head, but… slowly moved it down. This shot wasn’t meant to kill him, no. Infi just thought he deserved it. 

“... Wait, wait what are you--”

The sound of the gun firing, followed by the bastard’s scream was music to his ears. He handed the gun back to it’s rightful owner, and leaned down to pick up his bat. He swung it into the man’s temple, sufficiently knocking him out. The room was quiet now, safe for Infi’s heavy breathing, and..

Cluck!

A… chicken? Oh, right. He just remembered where they actually were. He turned his attention to a small, rusty cage in the corner. A hen sat inside, shaking like a leaf. Infi blinked, before walking over and picking up the cage. He’d get her out later, but he didn’t want to leave her here. She deserved better, anyway…

“... A’ight. Let’s go, Dread.”  
“... You gonna be okay?”  
“Yeah.”


End file.
